1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of controlling a vehicle using vehicle communication, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for receiving, from an object vehicle, object vehicle surrounding information including lane information from the viewpoint of the object vehicle and then detecting the object vehicle on the basis of the received object vehicle surrounding information, thereby performing vehicle control such as lane change assistance or lane change control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with development of Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V) communication or Vehicle-to-Infrastructure (V2I) communication, technologies of transmitting/receiving various types of information between vehicles or between a vehicle and an infrastructure and using the information for driving of a vehicle are proposed.
Such V2V communication or V2I communication is commonly called Vehicle-to-Everything (V2X) communication, and it is predicted that a time when all vehicles have such a V2X communication function will come in the future.
Meanwhile, in recent years, the number of vehicles having an imaging device such as a camera, a proximity sensor such as a radar, etc. is increasing, and a vehicle having an imaging device and a proximity sensor can perform a collision prevention function after an image of a surrounding interest object is recognized using the imaging device, a Lane Keeping Assistance (LKA) control which enables automatic driving by automatically and actively performing control such as steering, etc. not to deviate from a lane after an image of the lane is photographed, a Lane Change Assistance (LCA) control which warns a surrounding vehicle by allowing left and right turn signal lamps to automatically flicker when the vehicle wants to change a lane thereof, or the like.
Further, the vehicle detects a side rear object using a proximity sensor such as a radar, and performs an obstacle warning function, a collision prevention function, a blind spot warning function, etc. on the basis of the detected result.
However, since the imaging device, the radar sensor, or the like have relatively high prices, the image device, the radar sensor, or the like is provided only in a luxury vehicle. Thus, a vehicle not having the imaging device or the radar sensor cannot use various types of driving assistance systems based on such devices.